


D-A-D-D-Y

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, been brewing for a while, finally found enough inspiration to finish, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: They're in their hotel room in New York, killing time before they have their thing at Sony. Noel's trying to get work done, but Cody won't stop playing with his hair.





	D-A-D-D-Y

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many things but first and foremost this tweet:
>
>> cody would look so fucking pretty ******* * **** 😔😔😔😔😔😔
>> 
>> — meghan⁷⁸ (@tacotuesdaygirl) [September 20, 2019](https://twitter.com/tacotuesdaygirl/status/1175144047633215490?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Cody absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair, scrolling on his phone; he was sitting up against the headboard of his queen bed, while the other was occupied by Noel, on his laptop. Noel, in an attempt to take advantage of this small amount of free time and the privacy of their hotel room, was working on writing an email to their manager. He was hardly past the first sentence, however, because he kept getting distracted by Cody's fidgeting.

"When's your next haircut, dude?" Noel asked to finally break his silence.

Cody looked up with a frown that almost immediately became a smile when he met Noel's eyes. "Had one last week," he asserted.

"Really?" Noel feigned disbelief; he cocked his head to the side as he watched Cody shake out his hair, pull some of it forward over his forehead as if to measure it with his eyes.

"Yes, dude," Cody assured. Then he laughed. "But if you want I can double-check my calendar. Maybe pull up a before-photo so you can compare."

"No need, no need," Noel said, managing not to laugh out loud. "I like it this length."

Cody, a smile still dancing at the edges of his mouth, "Oh? Really?"

The tone of Cody's voice, whether intentionally provocative or not, set something off in Noel. He shut his computer suddenly, making Cody, who had looked up to watch his reaction, jump a little. Then Noel stood up and stepped across the gap between the beds. He came to stand directly above Cody, feeling the slight wobble of the mattress as his motion settled. Cody looked up, wearing a widening smile.

"Trying to get a better angle?" Cody asked, starting to mess with and display his hair to Noel again. In one smooth motion, Noel reached down and grabbed Cody by his hair, close to the scalp, and used his grip to balance as he sunk down into a straddle on Cody's lap. He pushed his mouth against Cody's, feeling the rush of hot breath when Cody opened his lips and met Noel's tongue with his.

"Ow," Cody said, as Noel started to twist and pull with his fingers wrapped up in Cody's hair.

Noel smirked at Cody's expression. "Is daddy hurting you?"

Cody groaned and pretended to gag. "Oh God. Don't say—don't use that word."

"Oh, no?" Noel, his right hand still entwined in Cody's hair, felt with his left palm the crotch of Cody's athletic shorts. Cody was already hard. He looked up to see the shadow of lust now cast over Cody's eyes and grinned, leaning in to kiss him quickly on the nose. He wanted Cody to enjoy the teasing, not resent it.

"You really don't like the word 'daddy'?" Noel asked, starting to stroke Cody through the fabric; he relished the way Cody's breathing shuddered at the touch.

"I hate it," Cody muttered.

"Would you prefer if I called _you_ daddy instead?" Noel asked, and that made Cody pause.

"No," was Cody's answer at last.

Noel wasn't satisfied with these answers, and neither was Cody. But then they both got distracted by their clothing still being on and started to strip each other, shirts first, then Cody's shorts, then Noel's sweats. Once fully naked, they started to make out again. Noel loved the way Cody's mouth tasted, how his arms wrapped around him, how his erection felt pressed against his stomach; he got caught up in everything, despite his best intentions, and therefore found himself rather surprised when Cody picked him up and easily threw him onto his back down towards the end of the bed.

Cody, wearing a sweet smirk of triumph, held Noel down using both of his hands on Noel's waist. When Noel froze to calculate his next move, Cody leaned down and licked a stripe up his shaft.

Noel groaned. He didn't like losing control; he liked being the one in control. But for some reason, the way things felt in that moment, the way Cody was going about it so assertively—all of it was really doing it for him.

"Fuck," Noel moaned, feeling Cody's lips around him, his warm wet tongue swirling all over him, tasting him, needing him.

"You like that, huh..." Cody said when he came up for air; then he laughed and added, "daddy."

Noel, after registering the word, burst into laughter, looking down. Cody's face was pink, his hair falling messily around his forehead and eyes, sweat dewing on his upper lip. He was so fucking beautiful.

"You _are_ gonna call me daddy?" Noel asked, finding the way Cody couldn't pick a side on the issue very entertaining.

"It's... I..." Cody's eyes skittered around as he tried to think of a witty answer, a good reason for his contradictory behaviors. Eventually, he gave up and took Noel back into his mouth instead.

Noel wanted to live in Cody's mouth—Cody knew exactly the pace, exactly the pressure, to have Noel's entire body consumed with his orgasm. As he came, Noel felt that Cody still had his mouth around him, felt the tongue as he shot out cum immediately lick to catch it, consume it.

Noel, spent, not even able to open his eyes, heard as Cody crawled over and curled up beside him.

"I guess you could say," Cody said, his voice in Noel's ear, "that..." and then he sang, "daddy's home."

Noel sighed into a giggle, reaching over to pat Cody a few times on the ass; Cody held onto Noel even tighter, his one leg and one arm laid across Noel's torso.

Noel, in his regular voice, replied, "Ursher, baby."

Both of them laughed for a little while before lapsing into soft silence.

"We should probably get ready for the thing," Cody said after a few minutes, looking at his Apple Watch.

"Yeah," Noel exhaled, rubbing his eyes. He had no desire to move. No desire to think. All he wanted was to lie there in that hotel bed with Cody, to feel Cody breathe and live and sleep beside him. "We should."


End file.
